


Helping Hand

by A_Story_Without_Words



Series: Penny For Your Thoughts [10]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Story_Without_Words/pseuds/A_Story_Without_Words
Summary: After hearing some things from the other Hufflepuff girls, Penny finds herself embarrassed at her lack of experience. She seeks out MC to help.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Original Character(s), Penny Haywood/Original Male Character(s), Penny Haywood/Player Character
Series: Penny For Your Thoughts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599250
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Though 'Penny For Your Thoughts' normally features a non-binary reader, 'Helping Hand' features an exclusively male reader.

A Helping Hand

You sighed impatiently and looked down at the watch on your wrist. It was nearing eight o’clock. Curfew would be in effect in just over an hour. As you stood waiting, finger tapping irritably on your arm, you couldn’t help but wonder why you were spending your Saturday evening standing in the cluttered artefact room. Of course, as soon as Penny Haywood asked you to do something you were already there, and this was no different. She had stopped you in the corridors earlier in the day and asked to meet you here at half past seven. Something was different about this request though, other than the fact that Penny was running over thirty minutes late, which never happened. She had acted strangely when requesting to see you. Her eyes were directed at the floor and her voice small. It was very unusual to see Penny so shy. Needless to say, her strange behavior had you concerned, and it was the only reason why you continued to wait for her now. At five minutes past eight Penny finally arrived.

“There you are.” You said, the smallest trace of irritation in your voice. 

“Sorry I’m late.” She said quietly as she softly closed the door behind her. “To be honest, I was considering whether or not I should even show up.”

“But you’re the one that asked to see me.” You said confusedly. 

“I know, I just, I didn’t know if I should…” Her voice steadily became quieter and quieter until it disappeared completely. She stared down at the floor as she nervously shuffled her feet.

“Is everything alright?” You asked, taking a step closer to her.

Still starting at the ground, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. You angled your head to try to get her to meet your eyes, but she turned her head to the side.

“Penny.” You said softly. “Talk to me.”

Penny bit her lower lip, still avoiding your gaze. You could tell she was still trying to decide whether to just walk right back out the door. After a few moments she decided to talk.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” She asked quietly.

“Promise.”

“Okay, well… (F/N), we’re friends. Right?”

“Of course, we are.” You replied.

“Okay. Then, I was wondering if you’d help me with something.”

“Anything.” You said earnestly.

“Really?” She asked a bit more brightly, finally meeting your eyes.

“Of course.” You nodded. “Just tell me what it is.”

Penny took a deep breath. “Well, some of the girls have been talking.” She said. “A-About…” her face flushed, and she once again tilted her head to avoid looking you in the eye, “well, about… erm, doing things.”

“What kinds of things?”

“Y-You know, just things.” She said, trying to keep the tone of her voice casual. “They’ve been talking about… about giving handjobs.”

You blinked several times. Surely you had misheard her.

“And I, uh, I’ve never done… anything with a guy before. So, I was wondering if… Merlin this is embarrassing.” She said, hiding her red face in her hands. “I just thought, since you’re my best mate and all… I was wondering if you’d let me… see your cock.”

You were utterly and completely stunned. Never in a million years would you think Penny was still a virgin. Not that she was in any way promiscuous, but you were sixteen, and Penny was, well, Penny. She’d had plenty of boyfriends over the years. You thought that surely by now she’d slept with one of them.

“N-Nevermind.” She said embarrassedly. “I’ll just… I’ll go now and we can pretend this never happened.”

It took you a moment to register that your mouth had been hanging open in surprise, and it was probably this that made Penny want to run. Her hand was on the door handle when you quickly stepped forwards and held the door shut.

“Wait.” You said. “I… um. A-Are you sure? That you want to… you know.”

Penny’s face was still red, but she nodded decisively, nevertheless.

“Okay then.” You said, face just as red as hers. “I’m in.”

“Really?” She asked, a nervous grin appearing on her face.

“Yeah. Really.”

“Okay, um… let me just lock the door.”

You walked the short distance to the opposite wall of the artefact room as Penny tapped the handle of the door with her wand before walking up to you. You were about to unfasten your belt when Penny’s hands gently grabbed your wrist.

“Wait.” She said. “Can I?”

You nodded and she gave you another of her bright smiles. You let your arms fall to your sides as Penny’s fingers delicately unfastened the buckle on the front of your waist. Dropping to her knees, she unzipped your trousers and reached into your boxers, pulling out your cock. You inhaled sharply as her small hand gently wrapped around your member. Penny was completely enthralled, her blue eyes fixated on the cock, bringing her face just several inches away. It was warm in her hand and larger than she’d expected. Heavier too. Instinctively, she ran her hand up and down the shaft several times.

“Oh my.” She whispered as your cock began to grow. She continued slowly pumping your shaft, watching with interest as it continued to grow and harden. “It’s so big.” She said in quiet awe. “I can feel it throbbing.”

Still jerking you off, Penny brought her other hand up and delicately held the head of your engorged cock between her fingers, her fingertips ghosting over the sensitive skin. She released a small ‘oh’ of surprise when a small amount of clear liquid leaked from the tip of your member. She immediately let go of you, biting her thumb as she stared at the liquid, intrigued. She tore her eyes from your cock and looked up at you with wide eyes.

“Can I…?”

You nodded breathlessly.

Slowly, she brought the tip of her forefinger up to gently touch the tip of your cock. Gathering some of the substance, she held her finger up to her face.

“The girls said this is called… precum?” She asked, staring at her finger. She then looked up to you for confirmation which you gave with a shaky nod. “I wonder what it…” she bit on her lip again, then slowly brought her finger to her mouth and sucked on it, tasting you. “Salty.” She observed.

The whole ordeal was completely insane. Never did you imagine Penny Haywood would be holding your cock, staring at it with almost scholarly like intrigue. For the next few minutes, she continued to gently rub your cock, even going so far as to fondle your balls, giggling at the way they felt. As she continued her ministrations, more precum leaked from the tip of your head which she gathered with her thumb and sucked it off.

“P-Penny.” You gasped in pleasure.

“Does it feel good?” She asked with a small grin.

You nodded twice. “Yes.”

“Good.” She said. “I want to make you feel good. So, they said I’m supposed to spit on it? That doesn’t seem right, but…”

She brought her pink lips right up to the head of your cock and kissed it. Her lips glistened with your precum and she laughed once more when you groaned in pleasure. She then brought her lips to the head once more and allowed some saliva to fall from her lips and coat your member. Taking your cock in her hand with a newfound sense of intrepidness, she began stroking the shaft up and down, adding a slight twisting motion with ever stroke.

“Mmm, Penny.” You moaned.

She smiled at you, proud of herself and happy that she could make you feel good. Spitting in her other hand, she wrapped both hands around your fully erect member and continued to jack you off.

“Am I doing good?”

“Yes.” You groaned. “Really good.”

“I know this is only my first time.” She said, pumping you faster. “But I think I like it. Would you be willing to do this again?”

Would you be willing to let Penny Haywood jack you off again? Was that even a question? You had to imagine that this was every guy in Hogwarts dream. 

“Uh huh.” You barely managed to say.

“Good.” She smiled. “I like making you feel good.”

Letting go with one hand, she began stroking as fast as she could, enjoying the sound of your heavy breathing and noises of pleasure.

“Penny.” You warned through gritted teeth. “Penny, I’m gonnna... I’m…”

“Are you going to cum?” She asked.

You nodded.

“Good.” She smiled. “I want you to cum for me.”

Penny gets her wish, the continuous friction applied by her small, delicate fingers curled around you and rubbing up and down your shaft pushing you over the edge. With a groan of pleasure, you released into Penny’s hand. She watched with interest as your cock throbbed and twitched, releasing your load. By the time you’d finished her hand was a sticky white mess, several drops of your cum staining her robes. She stared fascinatedly at her hand, rubbing your cum between her fingers while her other hand continued to absentmindedly stroke your cock. She once again brought the tip of her finger to her mouth, sucking your cum from her hand and you swear you heard a soft moan escape her lips.

“It’s still hard.” She said in awe, voice barely more than a whisper. Her eyes flicked up to meet yours before staring back at your cock. “Can I…” she asked, biting her finger, “can I put it in my mouth?”

The tip of your cock is already against her lips before she’d even finished asking. She’s slow at first. Hesitant in her actions as she gently licks and laps at your manhood, cleaning away any remaining cum. She places a soft kiss on the head, her lips parting ever so slightly, slowly wrapping around the swollen tip of your cock. Your knees nearly fail you as her tongue swirls around the head. More precum starts oozing within seconds which Penny’s tongue cleans away with each lick. After a few moments, she pulls back, you cock leaving her mouth with a small ‘pop’. Her hand continues stroking your member as she smiles up at you. Once more she presses your cock to her lips, smearing it across her lips and cheeks before she parts her lips and takes you in. Slowly, she starts bobbing her head up and down your cock, her soft pink lips trailing along your shaft. Her saliva slowly begins coating your cock, the line pushing further and further with each bob of her head, taking your cock deeper and deeper into her throat. She held her head there for several seconds before the need for air became too great and she pulled back coughing. She smiled and laughed as she wiped at a trickle of saliva and precum dribbling down her chin.

“You should… never mind.” You scolded yourself. You were in no position to be telling Penny to do anything. 

“No, please.” She said happily. “Tell me what it is you want. I want to do it right.”

Emboldened by her words, you spoke what was on your mind. “Suck on my balls.” You said, perhaps more commanding then you intended, but the blonde beauty didn’t seem to mind. 

She resumed the stroking of your cock as she brought her lips to your testes, lapping and sucking with a bashful grin on her face. You groaned in pleasure and grabbed the dusty shelves to steady yourself, eliciting a small laugh from the girl on her knees. She placed a gentle kiss on your balls, too innocent for the lewd action she performed, and returned her mouth to your cock. Your moans encouraged her to go a bit faster, and in her eagerness the tip of your cock pressed against her throat, causing her to gag. Your head leaned back; mouth open in pleasure as she continued the blowjob. 

Lewd, wet sucking noises fill the room as Penny continues to bop up and down on your cock, her tongue lavishing the head, each bit of precum oozing from your cock greedily lapped up and replaced with a new layer of saliva. She moans as she feels her mouth fill with your precum and leaking from her lips. She savors the salty tase of you, moaning in pleasure before swallowing, accepting all that your cock can give her, which is more than she can handle really. A bubbly mess of precum and saliva fall from her lips and dribble down her chin and the front of her robes.

“Look up at me.” You whispered.

She did as you said, her brilliant blue eyes staring innocently up at you as her throat bulged with your cock. You gently tangled your fingers in her hair causing her to smile and laugh around your member, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure up your shaft.

“Mmmphhf…” Penny’s eyes widened in surprise, but she did not protest as you pushed her head down further, encouraging her to take more of you into her mouth which she did with pleasure. You held her there for several seconds before letting her back for air.

“Sorry.” You said apologetically as she coughed.

“It’s okay.” She said, catching her breath. “I kind of liked it.” She said, her face red with embarrassment. “I… want you to use me.”

She looked up at you with wide lustful eyes and opened her mouth, waiting for you. Grabbing her head with both hands, you brought the tip of your cock back to her mouth before thrusting your hips forwards. She gagged again, saliva and precum dribbling down her chin, falling onto her breasts and lap. The small room filled with the lewd sounds of her sucking on your cock, gagging as your thrust in and out of her mouth. Several minutes in, her hand had disappeared beneath the skirt of her robes, the other massaging her own breast as you fucked her face.

Easing up to give Penny a breather, she continued to eagerly suck on your cock, her hand stroking what her lips could not reach. She moaned in pleasure as she sucked you off, your cock in her mouth making her extremely wet. She hoped you came soon. The idea that her mouth was able to make you cum was extremely arousing to her. The thought made her double her efforts, her tongue swirling around your shaft as she bobbed her head. The skill with which she sucked your cock would have made anyone surprised to find this was her first blowjob. She pulled you out of her mouth with a small ‘pop’, her hand continuing to stroke up and down.

“You can cum in my mouth, if you like.” She said before once again wrapping her lips around your member.

Penny lets out a long, hungry moan as she brings her lips back to your cock. Her stroking and fingering stops for a moment as she guides you back into her mouth, holding it steady as she pushes the head back into her mouth, then the first few inches. Her lips wrap further and further along your shaft, her tongue licking off the gooey mess on your girth the whole way, until finally, you feel her lips press up against your sac, every inch of your cock throbbing and drooling her mouth, her hot, wet walls wrapped tightly around it.

You groan with pleasure, head thrown back as you can no longer hold back.

“Mmmphhf…” Penny moans in pleased surprise, her eyes widening as you release into her mouth. Thick streams of cum pour from your cock into her mouth one after the other, pooling in the back of her throat and filling her cheeks. You hear her swallow, gulping down your cum, trying to keep up with your still oozing cock. She stays there as long as she can, eyes glassy and her fingers rapidly pumping in and out of her pussy.

With a pop, Penny’s lips finally leave your cock. She gives a small surprised squeak as a thick rope of cum lands on her face. Several more strands shot from your cock, covering her face and landing in her hair. She laughs and turns her face to avoid it getting in her eyes, instead coating the side of her face. Breathing heavily, she looks up at you, her face flushed and covered in a coat of your cum. She smears the tip of your cock along her face and lips, spreading your cum. 

Sitting back on her knees, she smiles innocently up at you, her hand still beneath her robes. You drank in the sight before you, Penny Haywood on her knees in front of you, her face covered in your cum, a glistening mess dribbling down her chin and all along the front of her robes as he small hands massaged her pussy beneath her robes. What a sight. You wish you had a camera with you.

With a few waves of your wands, the mess is cleaned, and you and Penny are left standing in the Artefact Room, looking like nothing more had happened than a talk between friends. Placing her hands on your shoulders, she stands on her tip toes and kisses your cheek.

“Thank you, for that.” She said. “I’d… like to do it again sometime. If you don’t mind.”

“Y-Yes.” You nod eagerly.

She smiles, and reaching down the front of your pants she rubs you a couple of times before kissing your cheek again and leaving.


End file.
